epic_swords_and_spellsfandomcom-20200214-history
Illiandra Gallandrium
'ILLIANDRA GALLANDRIUM' ' Level 6 Elf Cleric Warpriest of Kord' Age: 54 years old Weapon: Mace and Faith Personality: Intelligent, Thoughtful but straightforward, levelheaded but sometimes unpatient, kindhearted but harsh. A typical woman by all means ;P ''BACKSTORY'' Illiandra grew up in the beutiful forrests in the Forgotten realms, Her peaople where nomadic by nature but had a settlment of a more permanent nature in Chondalwood ( in Faerun) Once a beutiful day in the settlemnt, When Illiandra was about 8 years old, they where attacked by a band of mismached bandits, mostly consisting of orcs, and Illiandras Father the scout leader, Marillion, was beaten down and one of the biggest orcs chopped his right leg of, while the others raped, pillaged and burned the settlement down, all the while laughing and singing. Illiandra was taken by the Leader of the bandits, a human named Albreicht Marloron, and raised by him in the ways of banditry. But Illiandra never forgot her home or her family, although she undoubtedly started down a road not for the good hearted and to this day have not forgiven herself for some of the things she did then, she never truly became a part of the band. She was always sent in first too scout the places the band was going to hit, a young, pretty, girl, who would suspect her of illdoings?! One day Albreicht sent her to a small town to scout ahead, and as usual Illiandra did, but this time something changed, she came to a tempel devoted to Kord for the first time and from inside heard the hymn sung by the priests to his honor. She was intrigued, pulled and at the same time scared to enter.But somewhere from inside she heard a voice calling her to her rightful place. She suddenly felt at ease and entered the tempel. Inside she was met with the absolute feeling of RIGHT, she had found her place, this was where she belonged. As one the priest stopped singing, turned around to look at her and spoke in one voice: -Welcome Illiandra! You are finally home! I know your road has been long and hard but to get a keen blade you need to hone it! I have chosen you for the thunder and steel I see inside you, and you shall be one of my champions in the world! Illiandra stood there overwhelmed, with tears in her eyes, not truly understanding yet feeling the absolute rightness of this. She fell to her knees and spoke in a tearful whisper: -I do not understand this, but I feel in my heart of hearts that ts right! I will be your champion and in that try to right the wrongs I´ve done in my life. And first of all by telling you of the band of bandits that is waiting for my signal to sack this town! The one voice answered: - So it shall be then! And in her mind she felt the touch of Kords blessing as he left. In a flurry of activity tha Illiandra still cant recollect fully the bandits where chased off, although Albreicht was never found and it was said he swore everlasting revenge at Illiandra. And she entered the tempel as a trainee cleric of Kord. The years went by in study and retraining of her social abilitys and trust in mankind that she had partially lost during her 12 years with the bandits. Finally when she was 30 years old , or young by elven standards, She was declared a full cleric of Kord and sent out in the world to champion her god, and truelly find her true self. And so she did. She adventured from place to place, healed the sick and tried to become a good person again. She ventured back to her home where she found that her mother had killed herself shortly after the attack due to the strain on her mind from being raped repeatedly, watching her husbend being nearly killed and seeing her only child being taken away by the paople who did this to her. But her father was still alive and in a tearfull, joyus meeting she told her story to her father, and to this day he remains the only living person to know her full story. But she had to keep going, doing good. and so she left her father but with the promise she´d come back and visit, wihich she does from time to time. and from here her story continious.......